Kiss Me
by Isla-x-bbe
Summary: A quick song-fic to Ed Sheeran's Kiss Me - Complete


**Song – Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. Nor do I own the song.

This is the first ever story I've posted on fanfic. Just a song fic I've written there may be more but I don't know yet. If you like it please send me a review and I will reply. Anyway, on with the story enjoy.

-Isla

_Settle down with me  
>Cover me up<br>Cuddle me in  
>Lie down with me<br>And hold me in your arms_

Hermione stepped out of the floo after a long day at the ministry.

"Draco?" she called out into their shared flat.

"In here" he called back from the living room.

Hermione dropped her handbag on the couch and hung her coat in the closet then proceeded to walk into the lounge. She spotted Draco watching the television.

"I didn't know you liked this show" she said, sitting next to him.

"Well I know you like it and it isn't that bad." He shrugged.

Hermione scooted closer to Draco and relaxed after a long day of work.

Sooner or later she dozed off. Draco noticed this and put his arm around her. She snuggled into his chest and sighed in contentment. He smiled to himself.

__

_And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed in my neck  
>I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet<br>And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
>You wanna be loved<br>You wanna be loved  
>This feels like falling in love<br>Falling in love  
>We're falling in love<em>

Carefully he picked her up and started to walk towards her bedroom. After placing her on her bed he turned to lead but an arm grabbed his wrist and tugged him towards the bed.

"Lie with my?" she asked, her voice hoarse from sleep.

"Fine" he sighed in mock annoyance

He lay down next to her and pulled the covers over them both. Testing the waters, he carefully put his arm around her waist. Quickly the two dozed off.

_And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed in my neck  
>I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet<br>And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
>You wanna be loved<br>You wanna be loved  
>This feels like falling in love<br>Falling in love  
>We're falling in love<br>_

_Settle down with me  
>And I'll be your safety<br>You'll be my lady_

When Draco woke up, Hermione had somehow ended up lying on top of him. The skin on his neck tickled as she breathed out. She was asleep, he noticed, from the pace of her breath. Again, Draco smiled to himself.

He felt her heart beating again his chest and thought and he thought about their relationship as a whole. What were they; friends? Friends don't normally sleep in the same bed. He wanted to be more than friends but wouldn't admit that to Granger.

Hesitantly, he brought his hand to her head and started to stroke her hair. Hermione sighed and snuggled closer to him again.

After twenty minutes of this Hermione began to wake up, though Draco didn't notice.

When Hermione woke she found herself laying on someone's chest and her hair being stroked. She knew it was Draco from the wisps of platinum blonde hair she saw from the corner of her eye. Hermione lifted her head slightly and looked Draco in the eye.

He stopped stroking her hair, his hand fell to his side and a blush crept upon his cheeks in a matter of milliseconds.

"I...erm.." he started but was cut off as Hermione pressed her lips to his.

The kiss started off sweet but the pace soon changed and both adults became needy. This kiss had been anticipated by both for a long time.

Draco sat up and brought Hermione with him. He sat her in his lap and brought his arms around her waist and she brought her around his neck. She began to play with the hair at the nape of his neck; Draco sighed at the contact before he ran his tongue along her lower lip begging for entrance. Hermione obliged and it was her turn to sigh as his tongue darted into her mouth.

Hermione was first to pull away as she need to breathe. She smiled timidly at Draco, with a blush crawling upon her cheeks.

"That was a pleasant way to start the morning" he mused aloud. With that he took her in his arms again.

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
>You wanna be loved<br>You wanna be loved  
>This feels like falling in love<br>Falling in love  
>We're falling in love<em>


End file.
